The fairies among pirates
by DaRealOtaku
Summary: Lucy overheard her comrades talking ill about her, and decided to leave Earthland, meanwhile, there was a new admiral in the world of One piece who was wreaking havoc in the timeline. What will become of Lucy as she tries to adapt seeing how there is no way back Wait a sec, what are you doing here Natsu? Re-Write of "Lucy in a crew" FT- Post Tenrou OP- Post Punk Hazard


**Helpful info before you read, the convo Gray and Erza had, the ... was the part Lucy can't make out, and the words in the () are what they really said. so "We... (have to) read... (it like this)" would really be saying "We have to read it like this", but what Lucy would think is "We... read..."**

It was like any other day for Lucy. She was walking down the street and people greeted her. She put up a happy face despite how she really felt. It had been a month since they came from Edolas. Lucy met Lisanna and the duo hit it off pretty nicely too.

1 Month ago...

When Lisanna returned, she thought Lisanna would be pretty mad to see Lucy replacing her. To her surprise, Lisanna thanked her for looking after Natsu. They shared multiple stories about Natsu and their adventures with each other.

Lucy went to go get Natsu. While she was going to go get him, she found out, he went on a job alone without her. Happy told her, Natsu told Happy to "Stay behind with Lucy."

She kinda thought it was weird for Natsu to do something like that, but realized he probably had his reasons. She decided she was not going to sit and relax waiting for Natsu to return. She decided she was going on a job with Happy.

When she was looking at the request board with happy and decided to go on a easy job. As she was heading to ask Gray and Erza if they wanna tag along, she heard the two talking secretly, a couple feet near the board.

"Gray, have you thought about it yet? The thing I asked you earlier."

Lucy now curious as to what it was decided to hear it from afar so she doesn't get spotted, even if the hall was crowded. _Oooh I wonder what they are talking about, could it be...! Gray and Erza are in..._ She looked at happy with a grin, and the cat did the same _IN LOOOVE_

"Yeah... Lucy...She might be our friend, but still... We have to...(make her go through that cruel newbie training regiment) she...(has to do it, which) sucks... she has to... (We can't just) leave... (it as it is) it wont be fair to others if we don't make her. "

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing! Lucy thought, _I could barely make out what they were saying but... it seems that... that... "[They] have to" kick me out... They said "She... sucks"_... _They said_ " _[I] have to leave"..._

"I know as well as the anyone else in the guild we have to do that to her..."

Erza said with a grin "Exactly my point, we can't have her on the team as of now, she's not weak but..."

She grabbed happy and started to walk away pretending she didn't listen to them speak just then. "I'm probably assuming things..."

"Honestly, it'd be like kicking her (right in the- I mean punching her in the gut)..." Gray said. Erza swung a fist at Gray. "Shut up! Stop or do you want her to hear you say that? Where is the fun in that?" Erza said with an evil girn.

Lucy went pale. She felt like she just got struck in the heart with a sword. She thought to herself, "My friends think I'm weak... They don't want me on the team... "

Lucy was in tears by now, and the Merry go lucky Happy was shocked beyond belief. Happy almost collapsed in shock, so Lucy sneaked back to the Board.

She looked at all the job requests again. She switched out the easy job with a harder one because of what she heard. They thought if they could prove Lucy is strong. They won't think her as someone who would get in their way.

Lucy along with Happy went off to go capture a group of bandits. The bandits were strong and she almost got captured, but Loki came in the nick of time and saved her right before after asking her out.

When she returned back to the guild the next day, Wendy rushed to heal her the second she saw her come through the door. Lucy had a broken arm, multiple cuts and bruises, and a sprained ankle.

Levy went to her and assisted her. She asked what happened to her. Lucy was about to tell her what happened, but she saw Erza and Gray running towards her.

Erza asked "Lucy what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Bandits on my job. Don't worry, I'm not as weak as you think I am."

Erza looked confused and looked at Gray.

Gray asked "Why did you go on the job alone? Why didn't you ask me, Erza or Natsu to tag along?"

"As I said before, I am not as weak as you think I am. Besides, I had happy with me. I can take care of myself... Just leave me alone for now...?"

"I don't recall saying you were."

"Hah, what a load of crap, I heard both you and Erza say that I suck... you guys were talking in secret about how to kick me, I know, I heard you! I also heard that's how everyone thinks of me!"

Erza said "No Erza, I have no clue what you are talking about. It has to be a misunder-"

"SHUT UP! I AM TIRED OF HEARING ALL THIS LOAD OF CRAP! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU" She ran out screming that

Happy pleaded her to wait but it was of no use. He went after lucy to stop her. Later that day, Lisanna returned from a job with Elfman. Upon hearing what happened earlier from Levy, Elfman responded with, "Woah, now that's a real man right there! Taking a job alone like that!"

Lisanna said "Big brother AL!"

"What?!" he cried helplessly

Levy said "I'm going to her house tonight. I wanna check up on her and ask her what really happened. I can tell there is something more behind it."

Lisanna asked "Can I come too? I am also one of her friends. I wanna know what happened, and help her during her time of need."

Later that night Lucy was with happy in her house. Both were silent. The cheerful Happy wasn't much cheerful. "Lucy, don't you think it was a misunderstanding?"

"No happy... You know as well l as I do how clear they made it... I'm a nuisance... You heard them... they said it flat out right behind my back that I... that I..." whimpered Lucy as she tried to hide the fact she is crying

Levy and Lisanna knocked on the door. Happy answered it and asked if they do not talk to Lucy for now. They talked to Happy about what happened. They found out what happened, and were furious. Happy pleaded them not to take any action, for it will only cause Lucy more grief.

The next day she was out in the forest and was training. While she was training she remembered what Happy told her.

"Natsu said 'Only I can take this job head on, not you, not Lucy, If anything, it'll make things harder. Sorry bud.'"

Back to present time...

Lucy had trained the past week furiously. As she finally headed back to the guild hall, she heard 3 people right at the gate of the guild talking about how Lucy thinks she is strong and how bad she did the previous job. What hurt her even more were how people wished she hadn't disgraced the name of Fairy tail.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She went to her house and saw happy sleeping. She left a note saying to Happy,  
"It's been fun. Say goodbye to everyone in the guild for me, not that they will be sad, if anything, they will be glad that I finally left the guild and wont disgrace the name of fairytail anymore. ~ Lucy"

Lucy left to go to a shop and bought a book. The book which has instructions to sends people to another world. She decided to go to the alternate world of One piece. She traveled all the way to Hargeon and looked out into the sky and had flashbacks of when she first met Natsu and joined Fairytail, her dream guild.

"Where did I go wrong?, I tried being helpful and I thought I was... All the support everyone gave me... Did they really believe me?" She realized she was thinking all this subconsciously and decided to forget her life of fairy tail, which would be quite a task.

Later that day, Happy came in running through the the guild crying and searching for a couple people. He wanted to see Lisanna and Levy who were talking to Juvia and wendy about how they could do something to make Lucy feel better.

Master Makarov looked from afar at Happy who went to Levy. "Did I miss something the time I was away?" he asked himself

Levy asked "What's up Happy? Did something happen to Lu?!" He just showed the note to them. Before they even had a chance to react, the fairytail doors flung opened appearing a figure. Everyone turned around to look at who it was, but as soon as they did, they saw a golden light shooting off to the sky catching everyone (Including the master and the man who just waltzed in) off guard.

"Huh?" said the man as he turned his head in concern. _What is this feeling I'm getting...? Lucy...?_

* * *

 **Thanks for taking your time reading it. This is a rewrite of the same story I did on my first fanfic account. It's honestly pretty late, so I just copied and pasted the story here. I did however make some changes. Tomorrow, I will try to edit this chapter even further, or as soon as possible.**

 **The story will be really similar in the beggining, but as it goes on, the change is 100 visible if you have read the other one, "Lucy in a crew" in my first fanfic account which I don't use: UrMumk2k19.**

 **Even thought I have like 8 or 9 chapters done already, I wont post them simultaneously. First, because I will make changes, second, better if I want more followers, and also, to hype things up a little.**

 **Even if you guys do read it on my first account, I can't guarantee anything after the 2nd or 3rd chapter will stay the same.**

 **So anyways, I will make edits soon, follow and fav, much appriciated, and thanks again!**


End file.
